Rosetta Ashton
"You make him out to be a monster! If you took the time to understand him like I have then you would see the man I do…the man who '''saved' me…"'' ~Rosetta to Elena about Klaus ---- Rosetta Ashton is a hybrid girl that had been turned long ago by Niklaus Mikaelson. As a young child she had been accused of being a witch in her village. Instead of being killed her family convinced the village to banish her into the forest. That's where she met the Original Siblings, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Finn. History 1105 At this time Rosetta had just been banished from her village with the false accusation of witchcraft. With the 'help' of her family though they had convinced her village to let her live and banish her into the forest instead. Reluctantly the villagers agreed and immediately sent young Rosetta off. For months she ran through the forest in her red cloak as far from her village as possible. She felt betrayed by the people she grew up with and once loved. Months after her banishment she was still in the forest but ran into five people--Niklaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. They spoke with her and learned of the reasons as to why she was so far out in the forest on her own. With the help of Rebekah's convincing she was allowed to travel along with them around the world. 1114 Around this time Rosetta was a teenager and still traveling with Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah even after Finn and Kol parted ways with them. Soon they came to Italy where they had met The Five. Rosetta immediately did not trust them and found them to be a threat to her Original Vampire friends. Despite that though she continued to fake a smile around them and be polite because Rebekah was in love with one of them. Then one night Kol and Finn came back and they all spent the night in the home of The Five as a sort of current day sleepover. That night one of The Five, that had tried countless of time to court her, came to her room informing her that all of her friends had been daggered. He made her an offer though…She could either continue to live and learn to be a hunter OR die. Feeling like becoming a hunter would betray her friends she chose death. When she woke up again Klaus was yelling at Rebekah, Elijah was just waking up, Finn was still daggered, Kol was still unconscious, and she was surrounded by the dead bodies of The Five. From that day on Rosetta had been turned by Klaus, and after her first feeding she triggered her werewolf curse. By the next full moon she was one all fours howling towards the moon. Klaus seemed to find pride that she was a hybrid like himself. Rosetta was also the one to be there for Niklaus throughout the whole time he was suffering the Hunter's Curse. Physical Appearance As a child her appearance had been much different than it is in present time. In her younger human years her hair used to stop just below her shoulders in smooth waves. An odd thing though was that her hair used to be light brown with blondish tips to the locks. Then with her having been out in the sun a lot running around in the village or running through the forest her skin had a sun-kissed effect to it. ---- "Her beauty was unnatural, elegant and slightly intimidating. Her dark brown, almost black hair, swayed in the wind in curls and her brown eyes sparkled with hope. Her eyes are what interested me though…They were the kind of shade of brown that you saw on adorable puppies that can get whatever they want with just one look. Her voice, another thing to interest me. The accent she had wasn't something you could easily pinpoint. It was polite and she seemed to pronounce certain words like Elijah, but she also had a slight, barely noticeable, British accent. It was like her accent was something out of something along the medieval era, maybe even earlier." ~Elena describing Rosetta currently ---- In present day her hair reaches down to her chest in beautiful dark brown, almost black, curls. The reason people like to think she looks so seemingly innocent though is because of her eyes. They're a mysterious chocolate puppy-dog brown that always seems to sparkle. Due to her becoming a vampire her skin has become the same pearl-white as most vampires. Her beautify has been described by Elena to be "unnatural, elegant and almost intimidating". The only threatening or intimidating about her to Rosetta is her hybrid eyes that glow a amber-gold when angry. Rosetta has also adapted a nickname given to her by Kol called 'Little Red Riding Hood' or 'Little Red'. This is because the first time they met she was wearing a red cloak with her hood pulled up. The nickname has stuck with her into present time since she still likes to wear things like red hats or headbands. Personality Human As a child Rosetta was any other kid. She was the most carefree child ever although she had a temper (caused by her werewolf genes). Rosetta was brought up to be a polite child, and wouldn't hesitate to help out someone around the village. Despite her politeness and will to help others she was also very mischievous. There was absolutely no hesitation in her when it came to playing tricks someone she knew. After her banishment though her personality changed. Because of the betrayal and anger she felt towards the people of her village she had turned slightly bitter from it. At 9-years old Rosetta had to mature early and learn how to care for herself. She would be talkative if she came in contact with other people but never did she trust easily or sat with them for too long. When meeting the Mikaelson Siblings and being accepted to travel with them she slowly started to become her old self. There was still some bitterness from her anger and betrayal, and she still didn't trust others easily either. The only people she ever really talked to were Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Finn because those are the five who she trusted most. While traveling with them though she did gain back some of her carefree attitude and enjoyed to play games with Kol. Also, being around Kol and Klaus so much brought back her mischievous side and her joy to trick others. Hybrid Over the years she has gained more control over her temper, but it still comes out only when involving the ones I care about. Is a bit competitive at times when involving games or competitions (thanks to Kol). Rosetta is still a pretty compassionate person after all her years of being a vampire. She's very protective, especially over Kol and Rebekah. Can be sassy and aggressive at times. Has a sense of honor like Elijah. Keeps word and promises. Doesn't like being accused for things she hasn't done. Known for bringing out humanity in vampires she comes across. Seemingly innocent. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Heightened Senses *Super Agility *Accelerated Healing *Durability *Mind Compulsion *Immortality *Dream Manipulation *Emotional Control *Werewolf Bite *Transformation Control *Day Walking Weaknesses *Stake *Uninvited Invitation *Vervain *Wolfsbane *Magic *Desiccation *Hunter's Curse Quotes * "I was falsely accused! My family does not descend from something as fictional and evil as witches" |Rosetta as a child towards Kol * "When you turn off your emotions…when you shut out the pain, you shut everything else out too. I never wanted that, I like my humanity…That's why I kept it unlike others" |Rosetta to Matt and Caroline